And when the clock strikes… Nine?
by nrvznrvz
Summary: Jane and Thor have gone out to celebrate their engagement, leaving Loki under Darcy's watch. But when the power goes out... sparks fly?


**_A/N:_****_ So here's my latest TaserTricks Fic. I hope this one is to your liking. Please feel free to comment, as all reviews are welcomed! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_And when the clock strikes… Nine?_**

"And remember, you have my cell just in case."

"Yes, Jane."

"And you know where we'll be." The petite brunette added.

Cerulean colored eyes rolled in annoyance behind the glasses that shielded them. "For the millionth time… Yes!"

Jane finished applying yet another coat of color over her lips. "Jeez Darcy, I'm just making sure you know where to reach us… in case something happens." She retorted with looseness as she gazed towards her through the mirror's refection.

Darcy huffed out a breath. "I know, I know."

* * *

Every minute that had passed since Jane and Thor's departure, had been a minute spent by Darcy stroking the keys of her laptop. She could go on and on for hours- if up to her. Whether she was browsing for new songs to download, chatting with friends -new or old- over the entire social hype that existed…

The blasted racket her fingers were storming up would not cease. Not one iota. Even after various attempts of mentally diving into the book he held, the bloody tapping would make his left eye twitch in discomfort.

"Is there nothing else you can find to do in order to waste away your time?"

Darcy mocked a chuckle. "You don't like talking to me… so, no."

His head snapped in her direction. "You _assume_ I don't."

"I _know _you don't."

His lips formed a thin line of silence. Darcy tried her best not to grin, being -almost- one hundred percent sure he was glaring at her. She cautiously peered from her chair across the room, only to stumble upon stern ocean eyes.

"What?" She asked innocently.

There was no immediate response, other than silence.

"See… You don't like talking to me."

His lips parted to speak -mumble- words she could not hear. Assuming they were either curses or slurs she returned her attention back to her laptop where the sound of her clattering keyboard resumed.

* * *

Two hours had gone by. Her laptop's battery had practically drained, and to her not-so-much-of-a-surprise its charger was nowhere to be found.

Boredom tugged her eager soul.

With a flop she sank into the same oversized couch as the one she knew all too well as the culprit for the mischievous disappearance of her laptop's charger.

"Lewis."

"Loki."

"What?"

She sighed deeply. So deep it must have been an exaggeration- he thought.

"I'm bored."

"And?" He asked in tone that clearly indicated he really had not interest, as his hand flipped a page from his book.

She shifted and crossed her legs beneath her. Facing him now, she replied. "_And…_ I don't know what to do."

His gaze never left the book. "Then I suggest you _find_ something to do."

Darcy pursed her lips. He was such an impossible guy, well God actually, to deal with! Always grumpy, always quiet, always away from everyone else… but for now, until Jane and Thor returned she was stuck with him.

* * *

Loki had come to terms with Thor when it came to his relationship with Jane. And he had accepted to follow the house rules. Of course if he broke them, it was a guaranteed one way trip back to Asgard. Thus, following said rules weren't a choice, but an obligation.

But damn the depths of Hel! This woman… this collection of never-ending stories, of peculiar -even odd at times- observations… Oh she got under his skin one too many times, and with impressive ease too.

As much as he had tried to ignore her pointless chatter, his limit had been reached. The book he had been holding in his hand closed with a loudness that caused her to slightly jump in her skin. His stern gaze finally met hers.

"You would be more appealing to a man if you could muster the restrain to keep quiet for more than a mere minute!"

Their eyes remained frozen with one another's. His entire face was void of emotion, other than irritation towards her. Deep down inside he regretted speaking to her in such a way, due to the fact, that unlike all other times she would snap back with a mocking reply. But this time… this time she remained quiet; which meant he had really delivered a hard blow to her persona.

Darcy blinked and averted her gaze to the floor. In the three years she had known him he had never said anything like that or close to what he had just spoken.

Loki grumbled -yet again- in All-Tongue as he stood up from his spot.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked whilst her eyes danced over her bunny slippers.

His head turned so fast, his body was obliged to follow. "What?"

"You think I'm pretty." She said this time, not as question, but as a statement by the pitch in her voice.

Loki scoffed. "I said no such thing!"

Darcy's orbs finally rose to meet his full standing height. "Yes you did."

"No." He said with an almost growl. "I said that you would be more appealing…"

"_More _appealing; which means you think I _am_ appealing as I am now." She interrupted with a smirk threatening to curve her lips.

Bemused by this, he had no reply to offer other than a few blinks from his eyes. Had he really said that? If he did it must have been a slip of words. Surely that was what it was…

Truth be told… Yes. Darcy Lewis was an attractive woman. She was curvaceous in all the right places. Her face was soft and seemingly flawless. Her cinnamon, colored hair always carried a heady scent of vanilla and its length cascaded beautifully over her shoulders. Then was her laughter; annoying and loud, yet somewhat musically beautiful…

He knew all this. After all, he had been spending quite the time with her. And for that he blamed Thor and Jane; but mostly Thor, as usual.

"Hello… Earth~ _Midgard _to Loki." She waved her hand as to capture his attention.

Loki snapped back to reality, back to here and now. A small hint of anger filled his veins as his hard pounding heart raced within his chest.

"The day I find _you_ _pretty_, is the very day I would kneel before Thor." The words rolled from his lips with a cruelty he hadn't used in a long time. Not granting her a chance to reply he stormed out of the room.

"Bullshit." She chuckled out.

* * *

Come morning, Darcy sat at the table with her usual creamy coffee and newspaper. Occasional sips of the amber colored liquid danced inside her mouth as she lazily read the Horoscope in a hushed tone.

"You do know that those silly words are nothing but lies, right?"

"And you know _all_ about that."

Loki smirked, all too sure that her words weren't only a reference to said well-known fact, but also to their last shared words the night before. He offered no reply. Grabbing a cup of coffee for himself he sat across the grayish-blue eyes that were now watching him. His eyelids never fluttered away the strictness of his gape.

Darcy held her gaze over him. Was this some silly attempt of his at intimidation? Cause if it was. He was failing, _miserably._

But, truth be told on her behalf -putting aside the fact that she knew all too well the kind of things he had done and the ones she knew him capable of doing- bugging him every now and then was fun. The way his nostrils flared when outraged, the way his lips curved and curled whenever a smirk blossomed over them… Not to mention the fact that she never could peg just one color as a description to his eyes. Green or blue? And then were those rare moments in which she had mentioned something so _risqué_ his cheeks would almost turn a soft shade of pink!

Yeah, getting him all riled up _was_ fun. Of course she also wondered what he was really like. Not just what she knew or saw, but the _soul _that was Loki Laufeyson; or 'Loo' as she at times called him.

"Jane never came back." Her words finally breaking and ending the silence, but not staring contest.

"Was it expected of her to do so?"

"Not really."

"Then why worry?"

"Because~"

His eyebrows arched quizzically. "I am sure that wherever she is Thor is as well."

"_In, _would be more accurate."

Loki stifled a chuckle.

Darcy hummed in acknowledgement to his invisibly audible chuckle. _Yup, he got it._ "So~ yeah, looks like you're stuck here with me… again."

He sipped his coffee slowly before half-smiling and replying to her. "You do not seem to mind." A smirk of his own hid behind his cup, as he again took a sip.

Darcy blinked. Was it her, or was the way that he had just said that sound like a flirt? Cause if it was, this had been the second time -within a lapse of less than twenty four hours- that he had said something with a hidden meaning to _her_.

She offered a vague smile and returned her gaze back to the newspaper. "What's your sign?"

"Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed and slid the newspaper across the table towards him. "That." Her index finger pointed. "What's yours?"

Loki glanced at the newspaper. The giant letters that printed the words _HOROSCOPE _caught his attention momentarily, but as his eyes browsed further down he shook his head. "Lies."

"Oh for crying out loud! Loo… it's not meant to be taken like _super_ seriously. It's just a goofy message for the day!"

Loki gazed up at her with a small purse drawn over his lips and a slight arch of his left brow. "Read yours."

"Okay." She leaned over the table, using her knees as support over the chair she had been occupying. Tucking a strand of loose, wild hair behind her ear she turned the newspaper over to her and, using her finger she spotted hers. "Gemini. A day of sure triumph awaits you soon in that which you have always wanted. Be on the lookout for the number nine. Your element is fire."

She gazed up at him with a grin. "See? It's just a silly message. So what if it isn't entirely true. I just read it for fun! So… what's yours?"

Loki exhaled through his nose. "I highly doubt that a Midgardian writing as silly as this one will provide any _fun_."

Darcy ignored him and hummed in thought as she, again, looked the newspaper over. "You look… like… a~" She raised her head to look at him with a studying gaze. The little light bulb in her head lit up. "When _is_ your birthday? Cause I can't tell ya unless I know your birth date."

"No." His response was serious as usual.

Her lips had parted to speak when her cell phone's unmistakable racket -which she called music- blared all over the kitchen. With a cheery drabble/hum she walked to it.

* * *

Late evening had caught up with her as she finished watching another installment of what Loki thought to be a pointless television show. He briefly eyed towards the T.V. as he placed yet another read book back into the shelf. Curiosity sparked him -moved him- to wonder just _when_ Thor would come back. He understood that he and Jane had gone out to celebrate their engagement, what he didn't quite understand is why they had still not returned, though earlier Darcy had commented about it being some intimate ritual- but still. He slowly -almost lazily- walked towards the window.

Darcy heard his steps and looked over her shoulder. He seemed so far away and distant; well he usually was, but this time it was… different. She could tell he missed Thor, regardless of how much they fussed and fought with one another. And even if they had no blood relation at all, they still saw each other as brothers.

"Weather guy says it's gonna rain." Darcy spoke trying to get his mind set elsewhere. _Cause talking about the weather always seems to pull someone into a conversation… Right?_

Much to her surprise he replied. "Perhaps. The sky _is _rather dark. But then again it is after sunset."

She chewed on her bottom lip. _Well don't stop now… C'mon! THINK! D'aw screw it… I'm making shit up._

Clearing her throat she added, "Oh and Jane sent me a text…"

His head turned towards her quickly. "And?" He asked so fast, making it quite clear he had not detected her little white lie.

Her mind had begun to run in its tracks, pacing fast and hard to come up with a quick filler, when a lightning bolt crackled, followed by roaring thunder. The lights buzzed before they went completely out; leaving the room pitch black, except for the small hint of light that blurred its way through the glass window.

"Dammit!" Darcy jumped from her sofa. "Can you spark up a light, or something?!" She cursed as she trampled over her own feet.

"Of course." With a silent hiss, a blue flame encased his left hand. "Better?"

Darcy rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement. She waved at Loki to follow her all throughout the apartment in search of flashlights or a lantern of some kind. And much to her surprise there were none! Again she cursed under her breath as she pulled him back out onto the living room.

"You have magic; can't you bring the power back?" She asked as her body again found the spot it previously occupied on the black, fat couch.

Loki shook his head and placed his fire, lighted hand over some decorative candles, which proudly adorned the coffee table. "I could but I will do no such thing."

Darcy protested quickly, but was subsequently shushed by Loki as the candles were now lit with the blue flame that now delicately lighted the room. "If I do so; do you not think that it will arouse suspicion amongst the neighbors?"

"Oh please! Since when do you care about rules?!"

The demigod tilted his head with an exasperated sigh following. "What is that odd Midgardian saying…?" His mind paused, searching for the answer. "Ah yes, _shit happens." _

Darcy blinked twice, before a burst of howling laughter escaped past her lips. Again he shook his head at her reaction, but unbeknown to him was the fact that he too was laughing. "You're easily swayed by silly jests!"

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." She grinned as one final chuckle emanated from her.

He replied to her grin with a soft smile. This woman, had certainly found a way to make his heavy heart feel as light as a feather. Unlike, Thor or Jane, whom were easily pushed to their patience's limit, Darcy's peculiar way of dealing with his antics, or _grumpiness_ -as she at many times described it- was to simply ignore him. Yes, she _ignored_ his retorts, and simply replied with funny or sweet-sarcastic words of her own. At this point, he had to admit it; there _was_ something rather special about her, something that made her unique. What exactly was that? The matter beguiled him ever so.

"And I am sure, that those come to you by the droves." He spoke softly.

Darcy scoffed. "Oh yeah… sure." Her answer though appearing to be affirmative carried a strong hint of sarcasm.

"Nonsense; I have seen the way The Soldier looks at you…"

"Rogers?!" She asked before guffawing out another laugh. "Steve is like a little boy around girls. He barely even talks to me. Besides, even if he did~ yeah, he's not my type; a_t all._"

"Your type?"

"Yeah, you know when _that_ person and you share…"

"I know what you meant, Lewis." He interrupted before she rambled on. "What exactly _is_ your type?" He added in the form of a question.

Darcy repeated the question. _What _is_ my type? _She hummed softly while in thought. The truth was, she had never really paid it much mind. It wasn't that she hadn't thought about it. She had. It was simply that with all that had been happening -with work, school and Jane- she hadn't really found the time to _really… Really_ think about such a thing.

Loki wondered why Darcy hadn't answered yet. _Was my query out of place?_ He glanced down at his hands as his palms rubbed each other. In all honesty the only reason he had asked was to simply saturate a thirsty doubt he had growing within him. He had seen a number of men talk to Darcy, but in all whom he delicately observed the Captain was the only one that appeared to have some type of interest, other than that of a simple rapport.

"I guess I don't have one." She finally spoke.

Looking up at her he smiled softly and added, "Then there might be a glimmer of hope for the Captain after all." His tone was a tad bit rigid, but sly at the same time.

And then, the unexpected happened. "What about you? What's a God's type of gal?"

Loki froze. By now it was more than clear to him that, _that_ which he could not stand was the very thing that kept drawing him in. of course being the talented liar that he was, he could easily sway the attention elsewhere. But testing the waters with caution, treading upon mined ground as it were, was his type of game. And he knew the rules by heart.

"I do not _classify _them, as perhaps most Midgardian men do. But I did~ still do, have certain criteria when it comes to women."

Darcy was fascinated by this. "Go on~"

Loki smirked and nodded. "When Thor and I were still living in Asgard, Farther- Odin," he corrected, "would hold these Formal Dinners, a banquet of sorts. We would dine and enjoy the company of the other _aristocrats_, as to say of Asgard. After said dinners, there was music…"

"Oh like a party!" Darcy interrupted.

Loki chuckled and nodded slightly, "Yes, you could say that… And during the music, well dancing was customary…"

"Wait~" Darcy grinned with awe. "_You_… _dance?!" _She asked in disbelief.

Both of his eyebrows quirked in unison. Why did she find this strange was beyond him. Formal dancing was a very common knowledge within all Royal Families across the Nine Realms. _Midgard seems to be the exception._

"Don't you?"

Darcy scoffed and fanned her hand at him in dismissal of his question. "Well duh! I've been to a few dance clubs and some pretty wild parties."

By this point, she had forgotten what the initial question was. Loki knew this. This had been his intention from the very start. And as usual, he succeeded.

"I may not know much about Midgardian party rituals, but I hardly doubt that there is a single similarity~ as far as dancing is concerned."

"Probably." Darcy shot back with a shrug.

A small silence fell between the two again. Darcy shifted back into her couch to sit straight, as with a bored look on her face her index finger played with her hair. Loki wasn't one to spark up a conversation either. Though he inwardly wished she would start one, even if it was pointless by his standards.

* * *

The power was still out. Hard rain attacked the windows, along with a few gusts of winds. Darcy had found her inner peace with her iPod and Loki had grabbed yet another book to read, by the flickering candle light. Both of them sat in their own corner of the fat couch. They did occasionally exchange a look and a smile, but that was it. A long time had gone by. Darcy could tell because her iPod repeated a song, which in most cases, she thought that would be impossible, seeing as how she had over a thousand songs stored.

Loki too had caught on the passing of time, for he had finished the book he had been holding in his hands. He leaned over and lazily placed it over the coffee table.

"I'm going to bed." Darcy finally spoke as she tore the headphones out of her ear.

Loki nodded, but said nothing. Darcy smiled to herself. "Good night."

* * *

Finding her usual comfy spot in her bed was proving to be challenge. She tossed and turned. She hugged her pillow in a million different ways trying to lull herself into sleep. All of which proved to be useless. She exasperated a loud breath and sat up in her bed. Glancing towards the window, she could hear the hard rain still pouring down. Just as she was about to lie back down, she felt something cold and wet hit her head.

"What the..?" She palmed her head. "What?" Rubbing her fingers over the palm of her hand she noticed the dampness. She wobbled to her feet as she tried to stand on her bed. Reaching up, while propped on her tip-toes, her finger reached for the ceiling.

A damned leak.

The ceiling was wet and dripping. She cursed and hopped off her bed. Grabbing her pillows and many-patched quilt she walked towards Jane's room.

"Wha- No way!" The door was locked. She pouted and groaned.

"What's wrong?"

Darcy screamed and threw her pillows at Loki, whom she claimed to be sneaking up behind her.

"Me? You're the one that's attempting to enter Miss Foster's chamber!"

"My roof is leaking! I don't wanna sleep on a wet bed!"

Loki chuckled as he picked up her pillows, holding them over his chest. He could have easily fixed said leak, with but a flicker of his hand. Instead the mischievous little demon on the chip of his shoulder urged him to reply, "You can have my bed. I'm sure it will be to your liking."

_Thank God... well not him… Thank another err... God that it's dark here! _Darcy thought to herself, as she felt her whole face burn. Did she hear right? Loki~ _The Loki_ she knew to have never let anyone enter his room, not even Thor… That _same _Loki was inviting _her?_ But, why? Didn't she appall him? Darcy knew she got on his nerves all too often. Sometimes she did that on purpose; but other times? Not at all. He was simply grouchy!

And then there was that lingering, mysterious smirk on his face. And those half-lidded eyes, that studied her…

_Hot. _

But kinda creepy, and not in a bad way…_ Wait, that doesn't make any sense… does it?!_

_Goddammit Lewis, get it together! Be smooth!_

"Uh.. sure?" Was all she could say. _Smooth. Real smooth._

Loki nodded slowly. "Follow me, if you please." His voice was calm in a cool way; almost innocent. That made Darcy all the more suspicious, but she somehow kept walking close behind him.

* * *

"Whoah."

"Something wrong?" The God asked as he slowly -silently- closed the door behind him.

Darcy shook her head. Loki's room was nothing like what she had pictured in her mind to be. To be honest, she expected to find weird sharp objects, like torturing devices or a thousand lighted candles all over the floor. And dark, like pitch black, major-city-block-power-blow-out. But instead, the room was… _elegant_. Yes, elegant. He kept a tall  
-ceiling to floor- bookcase on the left side of the room with a rustic-looking armchair next to it.

Paintings, that due to the darkness (from the current power outage) she couldn't make out hanged from a few sections of the walls. And then… there was his bed. And from she could tell it was California King-sized bed. An almost, unbearable warmness flushed over her cheeks. _Well stop staring at the bed! Jesus Christ! Lewis... Stop. Just stop!_

"N- No, nothing wrong." The words struggled to come out of her. And this was unsual for her. Specially around Loki. "Your room's kinda cool." She added, while taking a few steps around.

The God softly chuckled to himself, as he idly placed her pillow over the left side of the bed. He studied the curious woman, as she stood before his bookcase. he doubted she would be able to understand the book, she now held in her hands, for it was written in ancient runes. But then again, Darcy Lewis was not to be underestimated. That much he did know.

"You're the first Mortal, to touch that." He stated in what Darcy assumed to be an attempt -a sad attempt- at dark humor.

"Oh~ Ohh, so now its tarnished?" She dared ask in a mock of his accent.

The God chuckled, as his hands reached for the book, placing it back on its original dwelling. He had no reply. He simply offered a soft smirk, as with ghostly steps he retired into what Darcy guessed to be the bathroom. Standing beneath the doorframe, Loki glanced at her from his shoulder. "I will return shortly. In the mean time, make yourself comfortable. But touch nothing."

* * *

Darcy had settled into the large bed. Her body was now swimming in a sea of lush, silk sheets. The pillows beneath her head, were fully fluffed and just perfect. Turning on her side, she caught a glimpse of Loki emerging _-finally- _from the door he had previously entered. As he approached a small table on the other side of the room, she noticed that Loki's apparel had been changed to a more soft type of material. _Cute pajamas._ Darcy thought with a small smile.

Loki whispered something she could not make out, before he leaned over the table to blow out a candle. Maybe it was prayer of some kind? She honestly didn't know. still watching him, her eyes became wider and wider, as he now approached the bed.

"Move over." He said coolly.

_Whoa~ Excuse me?!_

Darcy blinked, baffled by his words -well, by his command. "Move over where?"

"Aside."

"Aside... Where?"

Rolling his viridian orbs, he pulled on the sheets, before slipping his body next to hers. As a natural defensive motion, Darcy scooted aside with a jumpy haste. "Okay dude~ yeah, it's called personal space." She spoke, with burning cheeks tingling her -yet again.

"I asked you to move aside. I see no need to repeat myself." Again, his tone was cool and soft. As if getting in bed with her was nothing out of the ordinary!

Darcy moved to the very edge of the other side of the bed, never turning her back on him. Loki on the other hand, simply laid there holding his gaze firmly at the room's ceiling. Relaxing while in bed with him was not going to be easy.

Maybe Loki was used to getting into bed with a stranger, but Darcy sure as hell wasn't. Especially with him!

She kept her arms stiff and tucked underneath the silky sheets. The corner of her eye danced over him, wondering why he was so still and quiet. The only sounds came from that of the thundering storm raging outside.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity –which in reality was but a few long minutes- the silence was broken by a deep, heavy sigh emanating from Loki. Being as heavy as it was, it caught her attention enough to make her head shift to its side.

Feeling her eyes over him, he too turned his head, holding her in her line of view.

"May I inquire upon a matter?"

"Uh… Sure."

Loki ran a ginger tongue over his lower lip; just like he always did when he hesitated slightly before speaking. So Darcy knew, that whatever he was about to ask was just out of his comfort zone.

_Hot dayum._

"Do I frighten you?" The God asked boldly.

_Stop, drop and Roll 'cause this question is on fire! Rewind! Say what?!_

Darcy's first reaction was to scoff and choke on a chuckle. Why the heck did Loki ask her such a thing, was far beyond her ability to comprehend. But then again, Loki was one to either say or ask things that would scramble anyone's brain. The only defense she was left with, was with a pathetic one: _Answer a question with another question._

"Why do you ask?"

Still keeping his eyes locked on her he replied, "It's quite obvious you're uncomfortable right now… I assumed it was because I frightened you."

"Oh~ no… Well sometimes you _are_ a bit… creepy, but it's not the scary type of creepy. You're just the dark-kind of creepy. Which I totally get, cause _hello_ you _are_ the God of Mischief and Chaos and what not…"

"Then why are you so tense?" He retorted, interrupting her explanatory ramble.

"_Because!_" She scoffed, feeling a little annoyed; more at the answer than at the question itself.

A smirk flourished over Loki's lips. "First time in a bed with man?" He asked teasingly.

Knitting her brows together and pursing her lips, she turned her back on him. "That is none of your damn business."

Loki's eyelids fluttered in surprise. Had he struck yet another nerve? Slithering silently, like a serpent, he moved his body closer to Darcy. A cold hand reached for her shoulder. With a gentle tug, he turned her over. Serious, stern eyes traced his features in return. "I meant no disrespect. If you feel that I have offended you, then I offer my apologies."

_Ohmigawd! Loki…was apologizing? Good grieving-holy-molly-shit!_

Granting Darcy no chance to speak at all, he softly smiled and returned his body to his side of the bed.

"Good night Miss Lewis."

"Good…night… Loo." Was all she could muster to say.

* * *

Morning. The rain had finally stopped and the sun was sneaking in little rays of light past the dark, heavy curtains in Loki's room. Snuggling into the softness beneath her nose, she sleepily whined as the sun's rays poked her still closed eyelids. She heard Loki mumble something, but was far too tired to even pay attention…

That was until, she felt something -soft fingers- trail down her bare back~ _Wait…BARE?! _Opening her eyes in with one wide motion, the reality of the situation slapped her hard across the face. Somehow she had ended up sleeping over Loki's bare chest! _Jesus Christ! Mother of Mary and James!_ And not only that… where the _Hell_ was her shirt?!

Feeling the slight commotion stirring over him, Loki slowly opened his eyes. And upon catching a glimpse of the beauty sleeping over him… "Good Morning," he said with a boyish grin.

Darcy quickly jumped off him, reaching for the sheets to cover her chest. "What the fucking hell!?" Letting the rage take over her, she raised her hand and slapped Loki so hard across his face, the _smack_ echoed in the room. "You _pig!_"

Loki was dumbfounded by such actions. For once, he had done no wrong. "Darcy wait… This is not what you think it to be."

"No? I trusted you! And look!" She gestured at herself with disgust. "Where the hell is my shirt?" She asked angrily asked as she got out of the bed, trailing the wrapped sheets around her all over the floor.

Cursing in All-tongue Loki landed on his feet. Taking steps towards the angry woman, Loki grabbed her by her shoulders. "Listen to me! I may be the God of Mischief. I may be a chaotic liar and I may not be worthy of your trust, admiration or love, but I am _NOT_ an abuser of women!"

Darcy froze. She listened to every word he said alright. But the words that rang in her head were _admiration _and _love._ Why would he think himself not worthy of such things? Does that mean he had thought about it before and with her in mind?

"You... are… worthy." She said with a shaky breath.

"What?"

Relaxing her shoulders into his grip, she softly smiled, rolling her eyes. "You heard me."

Loki eased the grip of his hands, letting them slip down her arms, elbow, forearm and hands, until his soft fingertip felt her creamy skin no more. The words eluded him. Truth be told -and by The Nine did he fear this- deep inside the darkest crevices of his mind, he could not help but top want _this:_ To be the object of Darcy's affection… and _love._ Yes. The God had to admit defeat. She might have been responsible for the many occasions in which his annoyance got the best of him, but despite that~ Darcy Lewis, had been the only one to take the time and insist until he came around. Whether it were by nagging at him, or by simply sitting next to him in silence until he had no other choice but to comply, Darcy had been the only one not to get easily aggravated by his -at times- childish antics.

His immediate silence was expected, but it still took her by surprise. _Well, it's not like he was gonna kiss me senseless! Yah! Right!_

Ok. Reality-check time. Loki was a God. Darcy was a mortal. Yeah, it was pretty clear and obvious this would never work. But then, why would he say that he felt undeserving of something? Certainly he must have thought about it.

_Okay, screw it. I never take bullshit, and I'm sure as hell not taking it now._

And that's when things got interesting. It seemed Darcy and Loki had the same thought, for both souls, cupped each other's face to claim each other's lip simultaneously. Darcy softly sighed as her lips melted over Loki's; whilst he on the other hand lowly growled as he felt his entire being shiver from her sweet taste…

* * *

"You _are_ strange." Loki said chuckling, wiping a thick layer of sweat from her brows.

"Oh no~ _you _take the throne and crown on that one." She pointed out, playfully slapping his hand away.

Gently placing her bare form beside him, and cuddling her close to his own still heated skin, he replied with an obvious smirk, "I took more than that."

Darcy blushed, but that didn't stop her from pursing her lips and pouting. "Shut up…"

"_Gladly_." With that, he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Jane and Thor's laughter echoed throughout the halls; causing Loki and Darcy to stop their compromising actions. "Oh my God!" Darcy wriggled from under Loki at the speed of light. Loki too scrambled to tidy up his appearance. In the heat of it all, it did not occur to him to simply use his magic. Darcy pulled her pajamas back on, doing her best effort to pull her damp, messy hair into a bun or a ponytail~ her brain couldn't compute on which.

"Wait!" Darcy called turning back towards Loki.

"What?"

Standing on her tip toes she pressed a lingering kiss over his lips. Loki hesitantly pulled away. "Go."

Nodding, Darcy, ran to the door. And just as she opened it, both Thor and Jane stood at said door with eyes wide and jaws hanging.

Darcy's face became a vivid painting of the color crimson. _Shit._

Jane had no words. Thor on the other hand, let out a thunderous, roaring laughter that boomed throughout the halls. Loki made his way towards Darcy, standing with a stern look on his face.

"Brother! I see…"

"What I do or _whom_ I do, is of no concern to neither you nor Miss Foster. But seeing as I am in such a good, allowing mood… I will answer the question boiling inside your prying minds. The answer is yes. Miss Lewis and I consummated our affection for one another in numerous occasions during this lovely morning. Now, if you will excuse us –and you _will._" Loki paused to give Darcy an invisible wink and smirk. Angling his head with an attitude he added, "Miss Lewis and I have unfinished business."

Loki allowed no chance for a reply. Closing the door behind him, before ushering Darcy back into his chambers, he spoke to appease her worried face. "Fret not. We have no further need to hide."

Darcy shook her head, still trying to process all that had happened. Averting her gaze to wander over a wall, her blue orbs caught a glimpse of an odd-looking neon-lighted clock. It's blinking digits read: 9:00 am on the dot. For a weird reason all she could think about was the stupid horoscope, she had read.

_Be on the lookout for the number Nine… Your element is fire._

Fire: Loki had used it to light up their darkness when the power went out, which allowed them to bond -if only a little during said time. And the number Nine? Well that one was pretty obvious. Chuckling to herself, she pulled Loki into her arms.

"What is the cause for this?" He asked quizzing her reaction.

Darcy shook her head, "You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you."

"As you wish." Again their lips met, while their feet idly led them back to where it had all began in the first place.


End file.
